the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Summer King Chronicles Wiki:Outline of a Page
This is a guideline for editing a page. Character Pages The outline of a character page is like this: It will start with a short description of the character. This will include their name, any of their titles or nicknames and a few (3 at MAX) major details about them. Information More detailed information about a character. Each must have at least 2 paragraphs MAX. *'Description:' a short description of the character (includes eye color, feather/haunch colors, wing colors, their size etc.); e.x. Rashard is a gray Vanir with moss-green eyes and a thin Vanir build. *'Personality:' what is known about their personality (whether they are pridefull/arrogant, humble, shy, quiet etc.); e.x. Hallr is very arrogant and undermines Shard, Ragna is quiet, but has a hidden strength. *'Role:' their role in the series as a whole. All characters have a role, whether it is a brother to someone, an antagonist, or just something else minor; e.x. Sverin in one of the antagonists, Kjorn is the Aesir prince and future king. History *First, there is a section called "Entire History". This is a brief summary which should only be about three to four paragraphs long. This is a character's entire known history from when and where they were born, to a brief mention of who their family/wingsiblings were, accomplishments and how they died. It shouldn't be overly long. *A brief summary (10 paragraphs MAX) of their appearances in a book. If they are mentioned, place the instance in which they are mentioned (e.x. Maja is mentioned in A Shard of Sun when the gryfons think about the returning Vanir). If a character does not appear or is not mentioned (by name or otherwise) DO NOT PUT THEM THERE. Relationships *This is for all of their interactions with other characters from the most prominent to the least prominent. Describe how they interact with each other and what their feelings towards each other are; (e.x. Brynja and Asvander are good friends and are betrothed, but the former is in love with Rashard and the latter likes Dagny) Family Tree *'Genetic:' This is for all members who are directly related by blood to the character in question. *'Adoptive:' This is for members who have been adopted, and are not related by blood to the character. If a character does not have an adoptive tree, then the Genetic tree will instead be called Tree; e.x. Ilse is the adoptive daughter of Ketil. *'List of all Family Members:' A comprehensive list of all the characters family members NOTE: ''While the in-universe series has their own terms for relationships, we will be using their REAL WORLD counterparts (e.x. Adoptive/Foster Brother for Nest-brother, sister-in-law for sister-by-mate etc.)'' Trivia *Interesting things about the character. This will include the meaning of their name and other facts. Quotes *Quotes are to either be 1) something that shows the personality of the character in question or 2) something that signifies a major event in their life. Gallery *The Gallery is divided into two parts: Canon and Fanart **The Canon gallery is for all canon art of the character; e.x. art by the author and character references ONLY **The Fanart gallery is for any art that is not a reference or done by the author. NOTE:'' CANON character references are done by the bureacrats QueenClam and FlametheCharizard ONLY as of right now. If you wish for a right to do one of the CANON character references, please contact them.'' References *'References:' **This is for any mentions of a characters fact (e.x. Rashard is mentioned to look like his father on page 44 of Song of the Summer King) Book Pages The first paragraph will briefly explain what number the book is (e.x. A Shard of Sun is the third book in the first quadrilogy). What precedes it, and what succeeds it. Synopsis A short synopsis of the entire book. This should be at least three-five paragraphs long, NO LONGER. It will include only MAJOR EVENTS, and not every little thing (for an entire summary of the book, see the Book Summary section). Information *'Chapters:' *'Named Characters:' Book Summary Pages Event Pages